Many vehicle seats such as those used in automobiles, boats, industrial or commercial vehicles, etc. include a seat slider or slider mechanism that enables a seated vehicle occupant to adjust their seat to a desired position along a generally fore/aft axis or direction. Use of the slider mechanism typically occurs prior to vehicle operation to enable, for example, an operator of the vehicle (e.g., a driver) to adjust the position their seat for ease of use of vehicle controls, comfort, safety, etc.
Typically, vehicle seat slider mechanisms are operated via a lever, knob, or other similar mechanical member that is directly or rigidly coupled to the slider mechanism. Additionally, the lever, knob, or other member for operating the seat slider mechanism is typically located in close proximity to the seat and its slider mechanism so that a seated vehicle occupant can easily operate the slider mechanism. For example, in the case of automobiles and boats, a lever or knob for operating (e.g., locking/unlocking) the seat slider mechanism is often located near the front lower portion of the seat bottom behind the calves of a seated person.
The above-noted direct and proximate relationship between the slider mechanism controls (e.g., levers, knobs, etc.) results in a relatively low overall seat cost and provides a relatively high degree of occupant safety. In particular, such known mechanical slider controls use relatively few parts that are unlikely to bind, seize, or otherwise impede the return of the slider mechanism to a locked condition following an adjustment by the occupant. Leaving a seat in an unlocked condition is unsafe for operation of the vehicle and could, for example, significantly increase the likelihood of injury to an occupant during an accident (e.g., a collision).
Unfortunately, in the case of boats, for example, a wide range of seat designs and seating layouts typically requires boat manufacturers to inventory a wide range of seat slider mechanisms and related operating or control members such as knobs, levers, etc. Further, the wide range of seat designs and layouts results in a wide range of slider controls locations, which can result in controls that may be significantly less intuitive for vehicle occupants to operate.
Some automobiles and boats have employed electrically operated seat slider mechanisms. Such electrically operated slider mechanisms are controlled via electric switches that can be mounted virtually anywhere within reach of the seat occupant, including on the seat, a dashboard, a counsel, etc. Although such electrically operated slider mechanisms enable more flexible (e.g., remote or not on the seat) location of seat slider controls, such electric controls require relatively expensive and heavy electric motors and are prone to failure, particularly in marine applications, which tend to involve relatively corrosive environments.